Unlike Any Other
by Kooksmagoogles
Summary: Edward is a rebelious bachalor vampire used to a life with almost no limits and getting anyone and anything he wants. What will he do when he meets the one girl strong enough to resist him? Read to find out.ExB OOC
1. Chapter 1

Unlike Any Other

_**Unlike Any Other**_

_**Okay, well I was trying to think of the next chapter of Retaliation since I already have the first chapter of the sequel (I'll explain in Retaliation) but I just couldn't get the transition the way I wanted it. I was in Study Hall and extremely bored so all of a sudden, I started to think of another story idea. I finished the first chapter before the end of the period and am working in the next one. These chapters aren't really chapters, more like intros to the Edward and Bella in this story since they are OOC. Let me know what you think of them.**_

Edward: Vampire EPOV

I looked around my new apartment, buried in packing boxes. It was only the most recent of the hundreds of places Carlisle had sent me in the hopes of getting me to either meet someone or mature enough to stop using human girls for play toys and "showing off" as he called using my abilities. He wanted me to try to blend in and act like one of these predictable creatures. I knew that was never going to happen, so I enjoyed each new place to its extent and did whatever I wanted. To me, this was the life and I wasn't going to ever stop living it. The only restriction I had was the one I put on myself of not drinking human blood. I knew that crossing that final line would destroy Carlisle and, though Carlisle would forgive me, I respected Carlisle too much to disappoint him like that.

I was knocked out of my reverie by my brother Emmett, coming in the door to say goodbye. "I can't believe I'm stuck in a town that's not even on the map!" I exclaimed, "What am I supposed to do here?"

"I know this place seems small and all that, but who knows? You might just find something or someone worth your time." I could tell that Emmett doubted his own words.

"Let's here you say that and actually believe it." I challenged.

Emmett just laughed at my sarcasm and took my shoulders in his hands. "Okay, I'll admit that it would be a stretch. Seriously, though, try to behave; we miss you at home."

" I'll try" I said with grudging sincerity as a wave of melancholy swept through me. I was starting to miss everyone too.

It took an hour to unpack everything I had brought and to set it up, even at vampire speed. This included my wide screen, surround sound, pool table, game systems, and collection of every video game ever made that took up the entire wall of one side of the apartment. While not overly challenging, video games were one of the few human invention that could keep me interested for any length of time. Even still, I had also brought a high-tech computer that allowed me to make the games harder and somewhat challenging for me.

When I was done and there was nothing else to do, I went out to explore the land around the place I would be living in. I planned on exploring all night then running home to drive to my first day of school here the next day.

Right now, all I knew about this place was that it was called Forks, miles of forests surrounded it, and there was an Indian reservation on the coast near here that I couldn't trespass. I was bothered by the last part, but I would deal with that tomorrow. Right now, I wanted to find out what the land around here was like. I had spotted mountains on the drive here. If I was lucky, there might be some mountain lions nearby.

Either way, I had to find out what type of game lived around here. I also had to find something to kill and feed on because man was I hungry!

I smiled and actually meant it as he walked out the door. If I was honest with myself, hunting was one of the few things that actually brought me a little bit of happiness in my life. A life that, if I was honest with myself, was filled with denial and a desperate search for distractions to keep me from going crazy with loneliness.


	2. Chapter 2

Unlike Any Other

_**Unlike Any Other2**_

___**Here is Bella's intro. Enjoy!**_

BPOV

I walked through the forest just watching the trees and thinking for once. It had been months since I had gotten a chance to really think since the nomadic vampires couldn't seem to stay away from the Washington wilderness in the summer and I either had to drive them out or kill with some help from my "half brothers" as they called themselves.

It still took me by surprise that there had never been a vampire shape shifter in existence. It obviously didn't take that much Quilluette heritage to make a difference. The only Quilluette ties I had ever had was Grandfather Ephram and his descendents, the current wolf pack and my only living family.

I had my shield pushed out around me acting as a kind of warning device so I sensed the spark of light coming seconds before a huge russet brown wolf-like monster burst through the trees in front of me.

I didn't even pause in my stride, saying "Hello, Jake" to my best friend as I strode past.

The beast let out a comical whine and 35 seconds later, Jake caught up with me in his human form saying, "You didn't even flinch! How did you know I was coming?!"

"Natural radar, remember?" I said tapping my forehead.

I was answered by an excessively childish whine/groan of frustration. It made me laugh to think that that noise had come from an intimidating 7 foot tall teenager who was really 40 years old.

"Can't you turn that thing off? I miss being able to see your face all surprised."

"Sneak up on me tomorrow, then. School will be starting and I'll be in my human disguise again."

"Oh, that's right! I wonder if that Mike kid still thinks he has a chance with you. He was so funny all last year!" I laughed along with him feeling sincerely thankful down inside that Jake had gotten over his crush when he learned that I could be his great aunt. Things were so much better when we were just friends.

We walked along, talking and joking until sunset. Then Jake transformed again and we ran back to La Push; our Indian reservation.

After visiting with Billy for a while, I ran back to what had been my home all these years. I smiled as the little 2 room "house" came into view.

After Charlie had died, I had had to sell the house and a few other things to pay for the funeral, bills, and taxes afterwards. The La Push tribe had taken me in, in a way, and given me this shack as a place to live. When I asked them why, they just said that they were honoring my connection with Grandpa Ephram. In order to thank them for their kindness, I had started working with the pack at the time and chasing away or killing the rouge vampires that came through here often.

I always had a nagging suspicion at the back of my head that the La Push tribe had given me the shack 20 miles from the village for another reason, though. I think that they gave me the shack and showed me such kindness so that they could keep an eye on me and still keep me at a safe distance.

I didn't mind, though, since the miles of forest that surrounded me created a kind of isolated feeling that I adored and the run to the village wasn't too long for me. I had even fixed up the shack so that it was a bit sturdier and more like a home.

From the outside, the house seemed normal, if a little forlorn. But the instant you walked through the door, you knew that no human lived here.

Every single wall was covered with floor to ceiling book cases filled to the brim with books. Once those had been filled, I had put up shelves in the middle of the room to accommodate more books. I would soon have to add another room onto the house to make room for more books. Books were my passion. I was addicted to them.

I walked through the bookcases to the only other room in the house: my closet. My books and my clothes were almost the only things I had. After changing out of clothes ragged from running and fighting through the forest, I went back to my personal library and settled down to a night of reading.

I still had to hunt for myself before school, but I would do that later: right now, I needed to escape into another creature's story.


	3. author's note READ!

Dear Readers,

First off, I would like to apologize for not updating in ages. One thing just piled on top of another and then my computer crashed and I couldn't type anything up at all.

Second off, I have some bad news: all my written chapters for this and all my other stories have been lost. I am searching desperately for them now, but I can't make any promises. I do have some new ideas for stories, but I can't actually write them while the others are lost- trust me I've tried.

I can't tell when I will find them, but hopefully it won't take too long since I finally have the time to start typing the chapters up again!

Until the stories are found,

Belward4ever


End file.
